Clam's Secret
by makkdaddy87
Summary: Clam's past has changed him. But when he arrives at Camp Kidney for the first time, he is forced to keep a secret from his fellow cabin mates. For the time being, he has to try to fix his past for a better future.


Chapter 1

* * *

 **Intro:**

 **This story was inspired by brave kid. He was the one who made this up and shared it with me. And now, he has asked me to write it. So you can thank him later. With that said, let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Lazlo. The story is mine.**

* * *

Clam was playing soccer with his former friends in Africa. For as dumb as he may seem on the outside, he played this sport like a pro in the FIFA would. He would mostly win. Some games by a long shot. And some by a point. It varied from time to time.

But this day, he was challenged by a new opponent. An alligator who lived in the same area as Clam did. But this opponent was a girl, who was really aggressive, and was not optimistic.

She approached Clam, "I challenge you to a soccer match! My team against yours, and we go to 5 points! Do you accept?" Clam just smiled and nodded in acceptance.

And the game began. I can tell you that game took a long, long time. About a few hours, for they were an even match. Both Clam and the girl hadn't been in a game that took so long.

It all ended with Clam winning 4-5. Although he won an undefeated girl, he decided to at least find out her name and let her be on his team. He approached the angry, yet exhausted girl, "Clam. Want name." She looked at him confused because he used only three words. She answered, "Gretchen." Clam smiled, "Gretchen be on Clam team." She looked at him surprised, and accepted it by shaking his hand.

Ever since the two joined, they were undefeatable. No team, no matter what age or size, could beat them. It was like a person trying to defy gravity, but failed.

But one time, they lost because of Clam accidently making it in the wrong goal. Apparently, he kicked it to the opponents goal and it hit the top and bounced back, making it in his goal, losing the game.

Gretchen however, took it seriously, "How could we lose? It was all your fault Clam! You did this!" Clam looked at her, "My mistake." Gretchen grabbed his shirt, "Its a mistake that will cost you a team mate!" And that was the last time she saw her.

* * *

On the bus ride to his first year at Camp Kidney in the United States, he met Lazlo and Raj, who will become his best friends.

When they got there, the trio decided on Jelly cabin. And received their uniforms, along with getting to know the others like Edward, he's kind of short tempered so I'd back off a bit. Samson, the Camp Wimp as they call him, and a germaphobe, etc.

Clam decided to walk around the camp to get a feel of the area he was about be at for several months. He saw Leaky Lake, which was a big lake. And what seemed to be cabins and lodges on the other side. So, he went to check it out.

The first thing he saw was an 'Acorn Flats' sign next to the cabins. Along with that he saw girls. Several of them. One of glared at him and growled, "Hey, you wimp! Go back to your camp where you belong, before I break every bone in your body!"

Clam widen his eyes at the girl, she was the exact, same blonde aligator girl back in Africa, Gretchen.

Gretchen also widens her eyes at Clam. Yet, she remembered the lost game back home. She glared once again as she made a conclusion, "Get lost, creep!"

Clam just turned around and left for Camp Kidney, rejected. Gretchen decided to forget and ignore that she knew Clam in the first place. Which made him said. What happened there was his fault, but he didn't want it to be like this. He hoped for forgiveness and understanding. But denial but his answer.

When he got back, Lazlo asked "Hey Clam, where did you go?" Clam looked down, "Exploring." Lazlo smiled, "Great! Getting familiar of the camp, huh?"

Clam nodded. He didn't want to talk about the incident with Gretchen. He made the decision to keep his knowledge of Gretchen secret, lime Gretchen did to him, except for it was in a much more friendlier way.

He wanted wanted Gretchen to forgive him. But how? Is there a way for that to be possible? Sometimes instead of waiting for someone to beg forgiveness, you ask for forgiveness from them, even if you didn't have to. And that's what he wanted. To be friends with her again.

He needed a plan. Not a plan to make her forgive him, but to find a way to make her understand that he wanted to make right and to be friends. That was giving to take some time.


End file.
